Pinned
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: Kaz and Oliver decide to have a Skylar Storm themed movie night after work, with Kaz teasing his best friend about his crush on Skylar which leads to Oliver trying to pin Kaz for the first time.
1. I Will Pin You!

**Pinned  
** Chapter One: " **I Will Pin You!** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Finally!" Kaz grinned, once his and Oliver's shift had ended at Mighty Med. With the two teens rushed out of the secret hospital with grins on their overjoyed faces. "We can go home and relax,"

"I know! It's going to be so much fun! Just us and non-stop Skylar Storm Movies!" Oliver added, with the teen watching the superhero in question from the corner of his eye. When she offered an awkward wave, Oliver blushed and almost drooled as he waved back.

"Don't forget Tecton!" The other boy grinned.

"Uh-huh…" Oliver muttered, not really paying attention. Kaz looked over at his best friend and smirked, when he noticed where Oliver was looking. He punched his friend's arm and chuckled to himself.

"Dude, you are so desperate! I'd say go talk to her, _buuuut_ there's no way that _Skylar Storm_ is going to like a nerd like you!" Kaz teased, before growling under his breath when he noticed that his teasing was working. He managed to cover the action by faking a smirk and popping his metaphorical collar as they moved past the super heroine. Just to seal the act, Kaz made sure to shoot the girl a wink when he knew Oliver was looking. "Me, however… well I just gotta put on some _Kaz_ charm and she'll be _alllllll_ over me, heck she would probs be begging for it before we were even alone..."

"B-begging for what?" Oliver stuttered, biting his lip.

Deciding to really play it up, Kaz pretended to 'hump' something. "You know… _bam bam_ …"

Oliver squeaked, with the boy blushing bright red. "K-KAZ! We're surrounded by superheros, don't do that!"

"Oh come on, superheroes need to bam too, Ollie! Where _else_ would little superheroes come from?" Kaz grinned. Oliver was oblivious to the fact that Kaz was somewhat genuinely asking. "Is there some magical superhero stork, Oli-pop?"

"Don't call me that…" The nerdy boy whispered when he noticed Skylar giggling.

"Eh, not going to happen." Kaz admitted, shrugging and not caring about his use of 'Oli-pop'. "And see… Skylar's so checking us out and wanting some _bam_ time with the magnificent Kaz…"

The response was ignored as Oliver hastily entered the elevator, threatening to leave without waiting for Kaz to get in.

"Oi! Wait for me, dude!" Kaz protested, rushing for elevator.

"Fine, but only if you _stop talking_ , Kaz!" Oliver glared at his best friend.

"You know that I can't promise that Oli…" Kaz smirked.

Unable to disagree with that comment, Oliver sighed as they put on their disguises and made their way out of Mighty Med and the hospital. Outside they paused to breath in the fresh air, away from the smell of leather suits and sanitary liquid. Soon the boys glanced at each other, before racing back to Oliver's house, ready to get their non-stop weekend of Skylar and Tectonic movies underway. With a grin on his face and his breath nothing more than a pant, Kaz easily defeated Oliver in the race to the shorter boy's house, with Oliver a minute or two behind him.

"DUDE! You are _sooo_ slow." Kaz smirked as Oliver reached him, panting and groaning.

"Y…you- gah!" The other boy breathed, "You were... distracting me!"

Kaz cackled as he remembered shouting out that Skylar was naked, with the teen rubbing his palms as he laughed. It really was Oliver's fault for believing him that Skylar Storm would be naked outside of a Walmart. Besides, it isn't like he really expect for Oliver to nearly be hit by a car while looking for said naked girl. "Well you would have lost anyway, Oli-pop. You never win!"

"YOU STILL DISTRACTED ME! So it wasn't fair!" Crossing his arms, Oliver pouted.

"Oh come on dude… you _KNOW_ Skylar. Did you seriously believe she would be butt naked in front of Walmart, I mean... dude, really?"

"A GUY CAN DREAM, KAZ!"

"Uh huh…" Kaz teased. He giggled under his breath: " _Dream of Skyler naked,_ "

With a pouting Oliver unlocking the door, the pair entered his house and headed upstairs to his bedroom, with Oliver locking his bedroom door behind them so that they wouldn't be interrupted as they enjoyed their binge of Superhero films. Kaz did a running jump onto Oliver's bed, much to the other boy's annoyance; the action was ignored while Oliver grabbed out the DVD pile of Skylar Storm movie. The teen picked out his favourite movie, which featured Skylar fighting The Annihilator.

While the pair knew that the movies were nothing more than Hollywood nonsense, the actress Paris, who played Skylar, was almost a dead-on twin of the real superhero. Something that gave both of the boy's a lots of material to make use of in their masturbation sessions, usually while watching the movie together. As the teens lost themselves in the movie, Kaz looked over and groaned when he saw that Oliver was getting invested into the Hollywood added romantic side plot of the film, which featured Skylar falling for some teen superhero named Max Thunderman. A name that just made both boys snort; since neither could picture a superhero named Max Thunderman.

"Really?" Kaz groaned from Oliver's look of pain as the characters kissed on the screen.

Oliver glared a little, before adjusting himself when Kaz looked away. Or so he thought.

" _DUDE_! Oh my god," Kaz laughed, as he looked down to see that the kissing scene had caused Oliver to start tenting, with Oliver blushing from his friend's reaction. "I can't believe that this scene is _STILL_ making you pop one!"

"I-I am not ' _popping one_ ', Kaz!" Oliver groaned at being caught getting aroused by the actress and Skylar Storm look-a-like… again. "Shut it…"

"You _sooooooo_ wanna see them going _bam_ , don't you, Oli-pop?" Kaz teased. "Have you seen their _leaked_ scenes…"

"Kaz! STOP IT!" Oliver blushed, while using his hands to try and hide his tenting crotch, which was quickly getting more obvious. He wasn't even going to respond to the comment about the leaked scenes, as he knew they were fake.

Kaz scooted closer to the awkward boy, with the dark-haired teen's hand subtly moving closer. "What do you want them to do together, dude? Skyler sucking on Max Thunderturd's cock? Max cumming down her throat before sliding into her tight latina-alien ass as she moans his name. Or are you jealous of that guy getting his hands on her? Does Oli-pop want _Skyler all to himself_?" Kaz growled, with his hand sliding up his friend's thigh.

"K-Kaz…" Oliver managed to get out.

"...Then again, it would be so much _hotter_ to see Skylar going lesbo with Max's twin sister…"

The released wolf-whistle from his best friend had Oliver groaning loudly despite his cock twitching from Kaz' touch.

"Are you getting _harder_? Wow, Oliver! This gives you a new nickname: The Bishop of Boners!" Kaz gigged, with Oliver glaring at his best friend.

"I AM NOT!"

"Maybe this has been your mistake all along… instead of you trying to show Skylar your big heart… you should show her your _massive_ dick!" Kaz teased, enjoying as Oliver blushed. Something that caused Oliver to blush and groan; as he recalled the time that he had told Kaz that all he would have to do is show Skylar how big his heart was. Kaz couldn't deny that he liked the thought of Oliver being big despite his small frame and nerdy personality. Even in mutual sessions they avoided looking.

"Shut up, Kaz!" Growled the still overly embarrassed Oliver as he reached beside his bed to grab onto a _Great Defender's_ promotional stress ball before throwing it at his best friend, who caught it easily.

"You know she _FINALLY_ gave me her phone number? So do you want me to call Skylar so she can come and save some innocent future babies by being a hero on that thing?" Kaz replied. He didn't last long before he began laughing, as Oliver blushed from the thought of having Skylar riding his cock, unaware that his cock wasn't the only one in the room twitching from the thought of someone riding it.

Oliver sighed, "Duuuuude!"

While he loved his friend, Kaz could get extremely annoying. Despite the protest, Oliver knew that if Kaz continued, he wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. He really believed that he was biologically unable to be truly angry at Kaz for more than an hour.

"What? Only a superhero can save all those future little babies! They deserve to be shot up into Skylar and make mutant little humans ready to save the world from injustice... and fun!" Kaz explained, waving his arms wildly as he tried to prove his point.

"KAZ!"

"But _then_ again it's going to take a superhero to even handle that shaft of yours, bud." Kaz grinned.

"That's it!" Oliver snapped.

The boy's frustration had reached its boiling point, with the shorter boy continuing to pounce at his best friend. In a flash, the nerdy boy was on his back with the dark-haired boy pinning him to the bed and smirking.

"Oliver, seriously. You haven't pinned me since we were four, why do you even bother?" Kaz giggled, raising an eyebrow at the other boy.

The slightly chubbier boy had eleven siblings, who tried to fight him every day and Oliver expected to be able to pin him. Heck, his younger brother Kyle jumped on him morning and night these days in attempt to pin him. Often the boy was then on the ground or pinned to one of their beds as Kaz tickled him without mercy, making sure to slip his hand down the distracted boy's pants. Oddly, Kyle would only be satisfied and happy once the hand had slipped down into his pants, with the older teen beginning to get a little suspicious about his younger brother and his intentions for pouncing onto him.

"Because…"

"Because… what Ollie…?" Kaz teased.

"Kaz! One day I _AM_ going to pin you, then I will forever be known as the Prince of Pinning!" Oliver attempted, before groaning when Kaz burst out in amusement from the latest Oliver nickname.

Kaz rolled his dark eyes, trying not to focus on the hardon grinding against his crotch and making his dick twitch.

"Nah, Oli-pop, you're still the Bishop of Boners… which I can feel, by the way." The teen grinned, knowing that Oliver would never be able to pin him. There was nothing that would distract him long enough for that, even if Skylar was there naked and pole dancing. Even if he would be a little jealous of the pole.

"R-Really?" Oliver blushed, when he realised that Kaz had just stated that he could feel his arousement.

"Mhm…" Kaz teased, before smirking. "Damn, Ollie. I doubt you could pin me even if I was dead!"

"Oh really… what about if I did this?" The nerdy boy said with a nervous grin as an idea came to mind, knowing that it would be a fool proof way to distract Kaz, as long as his friend didn't 'Kaz it up'. Something that Oliver knew was a very likely outcome.

Kaz doubted that Oliver could possibly think of that would distract him, though chose to give the boy a chance. "And what are you going to do?"

"This!"

Smirking, Oliver leaned forward and pressed his lips again Kaz's, whose eyes widened in shock as he realised that he was actually kissing his best friend. The teens found themselves unable to pull away and thus continued their awkward kiss, as Kaz felt his best friend trying to roll them and quickly worked out that Oliver was trying to distract him. Deciding to even the playing field and distract Oliver back, Kaz fought back by beginning to deepen their kiss into a drawn out make out session, with Oliver allowing it to happen until he felt Kaz's tongue against his lips.

Pushing his best friend off of him, Kaz smirked in response to Oliver's reaction. "DUDE! Seriously what the f… no tongue dude!"

"Come on dude, you know how it is when you're kissing someone… and you know, you _started_ the kiss." Kaz chuckled, "What's the big deal anyway, Oli-pop? Since I _know_ you were thinking it was Skylar, just like I was picturing that you were actually Stefanie."

"Um yeah, _right_ … I was thinking about Skylar..." Oliver attempted, with the teen blushing bright red. Kaz was a little confused when he saw that Oliver was looking anywhere around the bedroom, except for at him.

"You know… while we are talking about Skylar, are you going to go and deal with that big heart of yours?" Kaz asked, surprised that they hadn't already started jerking off. "I swear that it got bigger while we were wrestling."

"Well, it's not like I can just go and jack off in the bathroom dude! My _MOM_ could catch me!"

Kaz noticed that despite the blush on his face, Oliver's bulge seemed to twitch from the idea.

"Um, Oliver you do know that you could always just SHUT the door to the bathroom, you know it does come with a lock!" Kaz rolled his eyes, with the huskier teen laughing at the mental image of his best friend jacking off while sitting on the toilet with the door wide open for everyone to see. Kaz' brothers seemed to have the habit of doing that, except they weren't always jerking off.

"K-Kaz" Oliver blushed.

"Well, if you are that big of a chicken… you- we... could always just do it here…" Theteen blurted out, before shutting his mouth in shock as he realised what he had just said out loud. His pink lips were pursed, with Kaz staring deep into his nerdy friend's eyes and trying to figure out what his was thinking. The look on Oliver's face was providing little to no detail on his thoughts as Oliver looked just as shocked and flustered as Kaz felt, both boys' mouths open slightly and waiting for the other to say something to break the awkward silence stretching between them. The fact that their hard cocks were still grinding together made it harder for the teenagers to say anything, with both wanting to feel more of the other's dick.

Oliver blushed and swallowed hard. They had had mutual sessions before, but no one had ever actually _asked_ if they wanted to do it; someone just whipped it out and they started.

"B-but we don't _have_ to!" Kaz said, blushing nervously as he tried to hide that he really wanted to jerk off with his Ollie-pop, with the thought of Oliver stroking his cock enough to make Kaz want to cream. "Just forget I said anything and let's watch the movie… okay?"

"Well if you want- I mean we _CAN_ if you want, Kaz. Like, you are hard from the… O-oh god…" Oliver stuttered, realising he was talking about Kaz having a hard-on.

Kaz smirked, with the teen knowing that Oliver did want to, after all. With that ego boost, Kaz' gaze turned lustful once more and he moved his hips to grind his cock hard against his friend. "Oh? You can feel that, huh Ollie?"

"Y-Yeah…" Oliver replied, his heart racing and his breathing getting heavier from the nervousness of the situation.

"Do you like it?" Kaz breathed, his hot breath warm against Oliver's skin.

Oliver's only response was the further redding of his already red face.

"So did you want to do this?" Kaz questioned, gulping as his own nerves began to grow.

"W-well yeah… I guess.. Did you want to, Kaz?" Oliver stuttered, not willing to meet his friends eyes in fear of his cock twitching from the look of lust. The dark-haired boy would be sure to tease him for that. "It could be… uh, fun…"

"I guess… so…" Kaz responded. "H-how uh should we do it?"

Oliver blushed, with the dorky teen imagining all the ways that he could strip Kaz down and get a good look, or taste, of the cute boy's cock. Images of Kaz doing the same to him flooded Oliver's horny mind, so the teen was left stuttering and muttering different ways that they could go about getting naked. He was unaware that his voice was too low for the other boy to hear.

"O-Ollie?" Kaz questioned, struggling to hear anything his friend was muttering.

"S-STRIP ME!" Oliver blurted out.

Kaz chuckled. " Nah, that's effort, dude."

Oliver groaned, both from his blurting out and from Kaz's refusal to strip him.

"Why don't _you_ strip _me_ , since I won and pinned you so easily?" Kaz offered, smirking down at his friend and grinding to make him moan. His own cock was throbbing from the feeling of someone else's warmth pressed up against it, and Kaz felt like groaning from the choice to wear skinny jeans on a night like this. The blush on Oliver's face it hard to keep from moaning or laughing, with the teen making some awkward noise between the two sounds. "Take off all except my underwear, so if you're a good little Oli-pop, then I'll show you what a _REAL_ man looks like down there."

"No WAY!" Oliver protested, trying to ignore the thought of what Kaz looked like down _there_. "If you w-won't strip me… why should I?

Kaz leaned in, with the teen's breath making Oliver shudder. "I'll touch your cock…"

"K-KAZ!"

"OLLIE!" Kaz giggled.

"W-What if we just show at the same time?" Oliver blushed.

"Ugh, you don't make anything FUN, Olivier! Next time I offer this, you're going to be a good little Oli-pop and strip me." Kaz groaned as he rolled off his friend and the bed, with the teen falling onto the ground before popping back up on his feet and staring down at the other teen. He failed to realise that he had just offered his blushing best friend a 'next time' and demanded that he be stripped down. "Come on, get up! Or you're not gonna see any of the _Kaz_."

Oliver blushed. "Can't we just lay on the bed, doing it…"


	2. His Oli

**Pinned  
** Chapter Two: " **His Oli** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Fine… You really are a FUN KILLER Ollie…" Kaz groaned, before smirking as he decided to tease his best friend. With Oliver's eyes watching him, Kaz removed his belt before undoing his jeans and letting them drop down and revealing his tenting boxer briefs to his best friend. "If we are going to do this… then you need to lower your jeans too, _fun killer_ …"

Oliver wanted to protest but instead nervously undid his own jeans and lowered them to show Kaz that he was tenting just as much. Kaz grinned at the revealed sight as he climbed back onto the bed, with the teen's locking eyes as their hands slipped into their underwear and massaged their cock to full length. They both fought the urge to plunge their hands into the other's underwear and grope the other boy.

"So on three… we pull them out…" Kaz whispered.

Oliver nodded, blushing as he whispered. "Y-you count…"

" _Fun killer_ … So um…" Kaz awkwardly began, the teen breathing getting heavier as he began to count down. "3... 2... 1…"

When Kaz reached the ' _0_ ', the pair nervously pulled their equally erect cocks out of their boxer briefs. Revealing them to each other for the first time in their friendship, with each unable to stop themselves from taking in the view of the other's cock.

" _Wow_ …" Oliver whispered as quietly as he could.

While he had been naked with Kaz before, there was something about this that made it different. The teen guessing it was due to the fact that neither of them would highlight the fact they were hard around each other, usually rushing to the bathroom or making every attempt of hiding it. Heck he had left his erect cock visible in his pants one day in The Domain, until Kaz had arrived then he had hidden it fast.

He wasn't entirely sure, but he always found himself shy and nervous around his best friend.

The teenagers continued to check each other for a while with both letting go and letting them simply point upwards, in order to make sure the other had a clear view. Oliver blushed heavily when he finally realised that Kaz's cock was bigger.

"You like, Oli-pop? Or do you want my hand around your _BIG_ cock, Bishop of Boners?" Kaz teased, remembering how Oliver had groaned at his jokes earlier.

"Y-You… would…" Oliver blushed, beginning to feel a little faint.

Kaz nodded, with his hand beginning to inch closer to his best friend.

"W-what are you doing, dude?" Oliver gulped as his friend's hand drew closer.

Kaz smikred, "I said that I will touch your cock, remember?"

He swallowed hard before wrapping his hand around his friend's cock, loving the soft moan that escaped Oliver's lips. The nerdy boy could only watch on, stunned still as his best friend's hand began stroking his sizeable length, with Oliver releasing a loud moan of pleasure from the new sensation. Kaz was grinning, feeling his best friend's cock throbbing in his hand as Oliver moaned for more. He used his hand to explore the cock, hoping that Oliver would realise that he wanted his played with too and wrap his hand around Kaz' own thicker shaft to pleasure it. When the other teen didn't get the picture, Kaz reached out and lead Oliver's hand to grip his cock.

Oliver blushed. "O-oh! Sorry Kaz…"

"Just stroke my cock, Ollie." Kaz groaned, with his cock twitching from his friend's touch.

The other boy nodded, before starting to awkwardly move his hand along the thick length in his hand. Oliver moaned from each throb of Kaz' shaft and how the dark-haired teen thightly groaped his dick, before suddely letting go and squeezing his balls, making Oliver yelp and release Kaz.

"Ollie! Why did you stop!" Kaz groaned, through hand returned to stroking Oliver but in slower movements.

"W-Well um… I was thinking… if you want… we could… try…" Oliver blushed, not willing to admit that the squeeze had brought him ver near to cumming. He struggled to get anything out before blurting: "Sucking Each Other!"

"OH!" Kaz blushed, his eyes bulging a little at the thought of sucking Oliver's cock. Unable to deny that his cock twitched at the thought.

Oliver couldn't stop himself from nervously stuttering out a way out. "W-we don't have to…"

"No… I want to try it… but if you we do it, you have to s-suck me first…" Kaz attempted, not wanting to waste any time to get Oliver's lips around his throbbing cock.

"U-um sure… okay... " Oliver blushed, as he basically admitting that he was fine with sucking Kaz first. "S-should we get completely naked?"

"I guess…"

Before Oliver could start removing his shirt, Kaz's hands quickly moved to the hem and started to slowly peel the fabric away from his friend's sexy body. His instant reaction to seeing the nerd's chest was to run his palms along his developing pecs as he resisted the urge to lick and suck on Oliver's nipples.

"Your turn… Oli- _pop..._ " Kaz breathed, his voice low and lust dripping off his lips.

Nervously blushing, the shorter boy nodded and started on Kaz' shirt, quickly removing it then tossing it to a corner. He couldn't help but check out Kaz' body with some appreciation, noticing the muscles developing where the other teen's puppy fat had been. With a slight grin, Oliver pushed Kaz back to get a better view of his best friend's naked body, with Oliver noting the snail-trail leading down to the thick patch just above his cock. Unlike his own neatly trimmed patch, Kaz' bush was wiry and unruly. His body moved on its own, with the nerdy teen moving down till his mouth was just inches from Kaz, which just turned on the slightly younger teen.

Unable to wait, Oliver reached out and guided Kaz' dick into his hungry mouth, letting his tongue tease and taste every inch as it entered.

"Mm… FUCK, OLI!" Kaz groaned, with the teen running his hand through Oliver's mop of brunet locks as he licked and tasted his cock.

With the moans of pleasure encouraging him, Oliver braved another few inches of the cock before gagging and quickly pullin off to breathe. "Gah… man, that's thick!"

"D-don't stop, Oli-pop!" Kaz begged. Using Kaz's moan to encourage him, Oliver nervously took a lick of his best friend's cock. With the boy then wrapping his hand around the base of his friend's cock to hold it still as he took the mushroom head into his mouth. "Mm... Oliver…"

Kaz's legs buckled, with the teen already feeling like he was going to shoot. Gritting his teeth, he starred as the lust filed Oliver took more of his length into his mouth, wrapping his sexy tongue around his shaft to taste every inch. With Kaz releasing a loud moan as he moved his hand down to play his friend's short hair, Oliver swallowed more of the teen's thickness. It had taken a while to get used to the short hair, but he now loved it with Kaz loving how it framed the short boy's face better and overall made him look older and cuter. As he felt Kaz's hands playing with his hair, Oliver started bobbing up and down on his best friend's cock, while beginning to using his teeth to lightly rub against the sensitive skin and tease his best friend further. Oliver couldn't remember where he had read about that technique, but it seemed to work as Kaz was leaking pre in seconds.

A taste that Oliver was quickly getting addicted to.

"Fuck… Oli! I'm not going to hold on much longer dude…" Kaz moaned, as he felt Oliver's teeth scraping the under of his mushroom head.

Despite the warning, Oliver didn't stop sucking on his best friend's cock despite wanting to protest when Kaz grabbed onto his hair and roughly tugged on it as he fucked faced him. With Oliver shocked at how much energy Kaz had in this, since normally his friend struggling getting anywhere quickly. Moments into Kaz's forced face fucking of his best friend, Kaz released a loud moan and began shooting his thick cum into his best friend's mouth.

Oliver found himself having no choice but to swallow, due to Kaz's grip.

"Sorry O-Ollie…" Kaz stuttered.

The teenager realising that he had just forced his best friend to swallow his cum. He couldn't deny that he loved the feeling, or the fact that he wanted to see his load all over the cute boy's face or waiting in his mouth for Kaz to see before it was swallowed. He would have even captured Oliver's lips to steal a taste of himself. If it wouldn't have made things awkward, _extremely_ awkward.

"It's okay Kaz…" Oliver blushed, unable to even glare at his best friend since he knew that Kaz had been lost in his orgasm. "Just don't do it again…"

Kaz grinned before beginning to realise that it was his turn to return the favor, Kaz's nerves began to take over that he was going to be terrible and not give Oliver the experience that he had gotten. "I-I guess I should suck you… now…"

"I-If you don't want to suck me… you could…" Oliver began, blushing as he once again blurted out what he wanted. "You could fuck me!"

"R-Really?" Kaz blurted out a little too excitedly.

Oliver nodded.

Kaz beamed, loving the idea of being able to do _THAT_ to his best fiend before coming back down when he realised that he wasn't entirely sure how. "Uh… how should we do it?

"W-well um, from what I read… doggy looks easiest…" Oliver blushed.

Kaz simply smirked at his less then innocent best friend. "You read about gay sex?"

"S-shut it!"

Oliver's blush had Kaz's smirk growing and the boy's laughter beginning to fill the bedroom.

"So…" Kaz began, not knowing how to actually begin.

Knowing his best friend and what Kaz was getting at, Oliver took the initiative and moved into the middle of the bed before getting onto all fours. Kaz bit back a moan as he stared at Oliver on all fours with his eyes focusing in on his best friend's ass, a sight that had his cock throbbing and unable to wait to be inside. Nervously gulping, Kaz moved closer to his best friend before reaching out and beginning to lightly massage his best friend's ass. With the teenager loving the feel of the soft perfectly rounded ass-cheeks in his hand.

"Damn Oli… your ass is so _soft_ …"

Oliver blushed, before releasing a moan of pleasure as Kaz's finger ran down the length of his ass crack. The finger prodded and poked at Oliver's tight ring, denying the boy the pleasure of having a finger invading his insides. Soon enough Oliver was almost begging the digit to slip inside his hole, more to stop the teasing than to try something in his ass. Kaz smirked and used his best friend's moan to egg him on as he continued to tease his best friend's hole, before finally getting to it and easing one of his fingers into his best friend's tight hole.

" _Fuck_ …" Kaz moaned, as Oliver's hole almost squeezed his finger to tight.

Kaz wasn't the only one who released a ' _Fuck_ ' with Oliver groaning it as his ass was pushed into, something that had him wondering how it was going to feel once it wasn't Kaz's finger and instead his much larger cock. After a few moments, Kaz felt Oliver's ass beginning to fight him less and began to move in back and forth inside of him, fucking his best friend with his finger. Unable to stop himself, Kaz eventually slipped a second finger into Oliver's tight hole which caused his best friend to cry out before moaning loudly.

"Mm, oh… Kaz…." Oliver moaned, as Kaz's fingers forced his hole open. Which while he was enjoying, he found himself wanting the real thing instead of fingers. "Kazzy…"

Once he thought he was done, Kaz eased his fingers out of Oliver and nervous asked. "A-are you really sure about this Oli, I c-can just suck you…"

"I want this, Kaz."

Kaz smiled and nodded. Moving into position, Kaz grabbed onto his cock and lined it up with his best friend's hole, letting the mushroom head run down the crack and against Oliver's stretched hole. "I'm going to do it now, Oli…"

The nerdy boy nodded.

Something he regretted for a moment as his ass was invaded by his best friend's cock, as it had him screaming his best friend's name: " _KAZ!_ "

"Yes, Oli-pop?"

His only response was his best friend's cries of pleasure.

Kaz grinned at the sounds, which he hoped was from pleasure. Knowing from his experiences in watching porn that he should pause, he stopped and tried to let Oliver get used to him. Once he got a sign from Oliver, Kaz grabbed onto his best friend's hips and began to slowly thrust in and out of Oliver's ass. Something that had both of the boys moaning from the pleasure, even if the slow speed was getting to Oliver. Kaz attempted to keep it serious despite wanting to giggle loudly from the sound of his balls slapping his best friend's ass. The pair slowly found their rhythm with Kaz's speed beginning to get a little faster as Oliver got into it and began pushing backwards to take more of his best friend.

"Oh f-fuck…" Oliver moaned, as Kaz picked up the pace and began forcing more of his cock deeper into his best friend.

Despite enjoying the pleasure of this, Oliver wanted something different. "K-Kazzy stop…"

"What! _Why_?" Kaz protested, groaning since he was already getting close to his orgasm.

Oliver simply gave him a look, causing Kaz to stop and ease himself out of his best friend. Pouting heavily.

His pout turned into a smirk when Oliver whined from the loss of his cock inside of him. "So…"

"Lie on your back Kaz." Oliver almost demanded. Confusing his easily-confused best friend.

"Huh, W-Why…" Kaz started, before his eyes bulged as he realised that Oliver wasn't stopping what they were doing and just wanted a different position. "Y-You want to…"

"Ride you like a jockey. Yeah."

Kaz's eyes almost bulged from the dead-pan response from his usually innocent best friend. Oliver grinned back as Kaz finally got the message and moved into the middle of the bed, lightly stroking his cock a few times to get himself ready. Blushing, Oliver moved around until he was in position above where Kaz was holding his cock. The pair nervously worked together to line up Oliver's hole with Kaz's cock as the boy lowered himself to let the pair come into contact.

"A-Are you ready?" Oliver nervously asked, before wondering if he was ready.

Kaz nodded, fighting back a moan at the idea of his best friend riding him.

Once he had gotten his nod, Oliver slowly began to lower himself downwards. The pair moaning loudly as Kaz's cock slid back into Oliver's ass, with each of the pair loving the feeling of it. When he had gotten used to the new position, Oliver began to move. Pushing himself up before lowering himself down his best friend's cock, on repeat. Despite wanting to having watched as his cock slid back into his best friend, Kaz found himself loving the view of Oliver's face and the concentration on it as Oliver began riding him like a ' _jockey_ '.

"Oh god… Ollie…" Kaz moaned, a sound that was quickly beginning his best friend to his orgasm.

Each of the boys were beginning to feel their balls tightening and their need to shoot, getting close to the point where they couldn't stop themselves. With the need to fuck Oliver and be apart of this, Kaz began thrusting upwards in order to force his cock deeper into his best friend's tightness, something he had dreamt about numerous times. Oliver blushed further when Kaz grabbed onto his hips and started pushing him downwards to make sure that every possible inch was inside of his best friend.

"Mm… Oli… your ass is _so_ good…" Kaz moaned, enjoying the way that the tightness was milking his cock. Something that drew him past his point of no return and had him shooting deep inside of his best friend. " _OLI!_ "

As the feeling of Kaz's thick cum feeling his insides, got to him. Oliver found himself releasing his own moans as he grabbed onto his throbbing and needy cock and began pumping it quickly. It didn't take long before Oliver's cock erupted as well and began shooting out of him and covering both of their chests. Something that turned Oliver on further as he watched some of his cum dripping down Kaz's chest. The spent boy found himself unable to support himself any longer and collapsed down onto Kaz, his best friend's cock still inside of him. They stayed like that until Kaz's cock had slipped out of his best friend, with Oliver rolling over onto his back next to Kaz.

Once recovered, a smirk covered the face of Oliver as he finally realised something. "Guess what, Kazzy?"

"Huh? Uh, what?" Kaz groaned, still a little tired from his orgasm and only wanting to lie there and both recover and enjoy what they had just experienced together.

Rolling over onto his side in order to look down at his best friend as he continued to smirk. "I told you that I was going to pin you."

Kaz opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't keep himself from cracking up with laugher, with the teen not having the energy to turn the tables on Oliver. The smirk on Oliver's face turned into a smile, as he listened to the sound of his best friend's laughter and moved over to almost cuddle in with his head resting on Kaz's chest. With the boy enjoying the feeling of Kaz's chest rising and lowering as he continued his cheerful laugh.

"Oh god dude… you are such a…" Kaz began, with Oliver looking up slightly and blushing when he saw the amusement and affection in his best friend's eyes. "... dork. Adorable though.."

"Am not!" Oliver blushed, attempting to protest as he buried his head into Kaz's chest. Something that made Kaz both smile and begin laughing again from the adorableness of the situation.

Unable to help himself from the adorableness of his best friend, Kaz took ahold of Oliver and pulled him up into a soft romantic kiss. Oliver's blush only got worse as he felt his best friend's tongue sliding into his mouth and quickly taking dominance. When the tongue pressed against his lips, Oliver opened up to allow Kaz to enter and explore his mouth. He allowed his friend to have his fun, with his own tongue backing down before moving to explore the dark-haired boy once he was done. The heat between the two made Kaz have to pull off to breathe, with the teen's hands still playing with the dorky boy's sexy form.

"You're so cute Oli-pop…"

"Ugh, shut up, Kaz!" Oliver groaned, before smiling as he captured Kaz' lips in a heated, passionate kiss again.

The pair of them found themselves mentally agreeing that more of their movie nights needed to end like this as they continued their kiss.


End file.
